Invader Zim (Runaway)
by ElizaViolet
Summary: Zim meets two sisters that been going through pain when he himself has been rejected by his kind. He learn a lot about emotions from the sisters and deep dark secrets about them. OCs ZimxOc and DibxOc


**ElizaViolet: Me and my sister are working on this story.** **Lisa violet is my sister**

 **Lisa Violet here: I am helping out my sister ElizaViolet, she needs lots of grammar help. I help upload stories on her account** **since we don't have word doc on the house computer. I'm helping her start out this story since she has a had time coming up with ideas. She likes MLP EverAfter High and some other things. She takes forever to write her stories. She is barely on. She sucks at introductions.**

 **ElizaViolet: Hey! you meanie.**

 **Lisa Violet: What you said it yourself that you sucked at introductions. I'm pointing out a state of fact.**

 **ElizaViolet: But still that was mean. I hate you sis!**

 **Lisa Violet: Its called tough love. *snickers* I'm the one in high school your finally going to middle school next year. Wait till the teachers make you do essays. 10 paragraphs essays! Your hand is gonna burn! lol. *bursts out laughing***

 **ElizaViolet:*rolls her eyes* She doesn't know what she is saying. We rarely get along at home.**

 **Lisa Violet: *cracks up laughing* She denies the truth like a fool, just like her too. She is right we don't get along a lot. She can dish things yet can't take it. The old sane is "if u can take it then don't dish it" She is not listening to me. There is a 4 year gap so we rarely see eye to eye.**

 **Lisa Violet & ElizaViolet: On to the story!**

* * *

Introduction

After learning that my mission was really an exile. The Tallests had banished me. I wasn't allowed to return to Irk or contact the other Irkens. If I did try to contact anyone of the Irken race I would be sentenced to death. I had Gir with me, yet he was getting annoying. If I wasn't defective I would of trashed Gir when I first got to Earth. 'He's not stupid he is advanced' yeah right.

Chapter 1 "the sisters"

This week has been hell for me. Zim hates being mocked! That Dib-monkey continues to make things worse. He doesn't think I am a threat to him anymore. High skool has been tough. I met these two sisters named Jasmine-thing and Audrey-thing. The older sister scolds the younger sister a lot. Audrey-human tends to act immature, while Jasmine-human is trying to act mature, yet she has a 5 year old personality.

I done some studies on The older sister. Audrey-human has feelings for Dib-shit. Jasmine-human, I can't seem to understand her personality. I know I ticked her off a few times and she went off on me. She can be scary like the Gaz-thing, but Gaz-human is still the most scary human I met.

I was at the Hi-Skool going to my locker for the human books. I bumped into someone when I walked away from my locker; it was the Jasmine-human.

"My bad green kid, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I never got to know your name. I'm Jasmine your?" Asked the Jasmine-human. She seem to be friendly. She was pretty. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, height of about 5'2. She wore a blue shirt & a blue mini skirt with black leggings under it along with black high knee top boots. I didn't realize I was staring at her till she tapped me.

"I'm Zim." I said quickly, she giggled. Why was I staring at her like that? I'm an Irken Invader!

"If you haven't noticed what color I wear the most it is my favorite color as well." Said the Jasmine-human. I thought back, she was normally wearing blue.

"Blue." I said She nodded and hugged me. I was confused.

"Let me stay like this for awhile. You didn't say anything to upset me, I'm just overwhelmed at home." Said the Jasmine-human. I noticed bruises and other injuries on her upper arms.

"Your hurt, physically." I said she tensed up, but still hugged me. She was crying without a sound. Water hurt me a lot.

"I'm abused at home. I lost some friends yesterday and today. My sister is in the hospital right now. Can I come over to your house, I'll help clean. I want to get away from my parents." Said the Jasmine-human She flinched when i touched her.

"No cleaning, your going to rest up. I live alone. I have a robot dog named Gir that is full of energy." I said calmly She looked at me confused. She smiled and kissed me on my cheek. She was blushing afterwards.

"Jasmine, stop hanging around that green freak and let's go!" Shouted Zita who was supper annoying.

"I'll meet you after school and we can walk to your house. I'm coming!" Shouted the Jasmine-Human I nodded while she turned and left. Did I really say yes to a human for them to come over? Well, at least the to the Jasmine-human? I went to the boy's bathroom and pulled out my transmitter.

"Gir! Zim needs you to get the computer to make a guest room for a female human on the main floor! The female human will be coming over today after school." I said in a panic.

"Gir isn't here. I will complete the task you wanted me to. Gir went to one of his parties like usual." Said computer. I sighed.

"Master, it isn't like you to bring a human over. Is my master falling for a female human? Hmm?" Asked computer. I growled.

"No, Zim is not falling for a female creature of this pile of dirt!" I shouted. Thank goodness no one was in the bathroom. I heard a click from the door and hung up the transmitter. I'll be damned it was the Jasmine-human.

"Zim! Help me please!" Cried the Jasmine-human. I was shocked. She hid behind me, and the door opened again.

"Jasmine, you owe me. Zim your nothing more than a freak!" Shouted Keef. Yeah Hi-Skool was hell. I let out my Pak legs and threaten Keef.

"Leave her alone you stupid human!" I shouted. Keef tried to fight me. What on Irk was going on? I pinned Keef to the wall with my Pak legs.

"You bastard! Since when did you care about others? What are those things that came from your backpack?" Asked Keef with fear in his eyes.

"When you wake up you will know this is a nightmare. Goodbye." I said and knocked him out. I picked up the Jasmine-human and broke the window and left skool grounds. She hung onto me.

"Who and what are you?" Asked the Jasmine-human. I tensed up. Shit I'm fucked.

"I'll explain when I get to my base. I'm going to help heal those injuries. And you got some explaining yourself. For now let's say I'm an alien." I said running with her in my arms. When I got to my base computer locked the door.

"Your lying Zim." Said the Jasmine-human she was scared. She went to the couch as soon as I set her down.

"Computer do a scan on her and tell me how injured she is." I said I heard a groan from computer. The female human looked at me with fear in her eyes. I took off my disguise and she gasped. She stood up and got closer. She tried to touch my antenna and I grabbed her wrists. She flinched.

"No touching my antenna. Sorry that I grabbed your wrists a bit to ruff. I'm an Irken and Irkens skin is green. If I let you out of here you better not tell any human that Zim isn't isn't human." I said firmly She nodded her head in agreement.

"Right, I have some explaining to do yet. Zim do you have any pain medicine by chance? I have some broken bones and I sprang my ankle and my knee and my arm. I'll be your slave if you want, I don't want to return to skool nor home. I dreamed of aliens taking me away from earth free from being hurt. Zim please let me stay here! When my sister is well can you let her stay her as well? We're abused wherever we go. My sister tried to harm herself. I tried to kill myself to end the pain, but failed." Begged the Jasmine-human. She bowed down to me and begged.

"Get some rest for now. I'll get you water. My base doesn't have water so Ill go buy some from the infernal store. I can self teach you knowledge that you need. It doesn't matter where you go there is pain. Dib-shit is bound to come here soon. During the day stay downstairs and don't answer the door for any reason, understand?" I said firmly. She smiled. I get her wrap her arms around me.

"Thank you Zim. Could you teach me to fight as well?" Asked the Jasmine-human. I cracked a smirk.

"I had that planed out as well." I said smirking. Well at least she knew what was kind of coming next. I felt her lips touch mine. I was shocked. I done research on something like this. Surprisingly I didn't pull away. I was falling for this human! She pulled away after about a minute of kissing me. Her face was red.

"I, uh..." stuttered the Jasmine-human. For whatever the reason i liked the kiss. I leaned into her for another kiss, which left her surprised. I damned myself by falling in love with a female human. Gir happened to come in when we were kissing.

"Mastah fell in LOVE!" Schouted Gir. we pulled away from each other. The computer started laughing, boy was I a fool. I blushed a bright blue while Jasmine blushed a bright red.

"Gir, I hate you. Zim will not deal with bullshit from you nor computer!" I shouted out of embarrassment. Computer shut the front door and Gir of course ran around the base like a retarded moron, shouting waffles or tacos. Computer was laughing.

"Zim will be down in his lab." I said and took the elevator down.

"Sir, how long is the human going to remain here?" Asked Computer. I sighed.

"She might stay here for a long time. From what Zim understands is that she is injured by her parent unit. She doesn't want to return home nor skool. Zim is going to teach her knowledge and battle training. Right now make sure she goes to her new room or are you not done with it?" I asked eyeing where computer is at.

"Room is not finished. Could the human sleep in your room for the time being?" Asked Computer I didn't really have a choice here. The Dib-shit is bound to come today and my room was in the basement.

"Sure, why not, but finish with her room!" I shouted. I didn't hear the computer for awhile. Did I scare him? Oh well. I went down to my lab's computer to do research.

* * *

Jasmine's Prov

I was shocked. Did I kiss Zim? Of course I did! I didn't know if a kiss meant that I was a mate or something else. He did kiss me back. I had a crush on him when I first seen Zim. I was a new student in 9th grade. Why is life so messed up for me? I was watching the robot run around screaming like an idiot. Was this how Gir acted all the time?

"Miss, My master prefers for you to sleep. I'm still working on making your room, so you will be sleeping in my master's room. Irkens don't need much sleep. He can go days without sleep and will get one or two hours of sleep. My master prefers you do sleep in his room, he has a feeling that a human will come by and start trouble and will find you up here." Said computer in a carefree tone with a hint of being strict at the same time. I was creeped out a little.

"Zim wants me to sleep in his room? Um, how long will it take for my room to be done, I can wait till then." I said with a freaked out tone.

"I don't think my master would like that. Hurry down to the lab, Dib decided to come early." Said Computer in a panic. I took the same elevator that Zim took. I saw Zim sitting at his computer.

"Master Dib is here, so I bought the female human here to you." Said Computer Zim turned around in his chair. I saw on his computer some research of human emotions.

"Why are you researching emotions?" I asked kindly. Zim slightly jumped in his chair.

"You saw nothing! Fine I'll explain. Irkens are not suppose to love another being it is a sign of weakness among Irkens. I'm banished from my home planet cause I am a defect. My leaders sent me here as an exile, they were hoping I would be dead, but Earth happened to be here. I'm free from the Irken Empire now. Most of the Irkens hated me, yet I was too naive to see that." Said Zim sadly

"Zim you don't have to explain if you don't have to. I know what it is like to feel rejected. I'm sure that almost ever creature rejects or gets rejected by their own kind. There are other humans out there that are rejected. Dib is rejected yet he choices to get others to believe in him. Those who are rejected try to act as though they are not, but keep in mind that barely anyone wants them apart of their group. Those girls reject me and make fun of me, I chose to deal with that. Its my way to feel accepted. Rejection hurts anyone regardless if we have emotions or not." I said faking a smile. _**(sorry if that truth hurts, but there is a message there. If you see someone rejected please be there for them. I been rejected myself and it hurt like a bitch.)**_ He looked at me and wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't catch. I was apparently crying.

"Your crying, yet you smile. Zim doesn't understand why humans fake their emotions around others." Said Zim in a confused way.

"We humans do that cause we like to see a smile on others cause it makes us happy to see someone else happy. We tend to show our real emotion when we're happy. Some of us numbed our emotions due to emotional pain. To me there is always a bright side to the dark side of life, you just have to find that light. A true gift comes for the heart not by a present that has be wrapped up. Just surrounding yourself around positive things should be enough to make you happy. Humans tend to let greed get ahold of them and drag them down into the darkness." I explained ZIm gave me a surprised face expression.

"I researched of why humans fake their emotion, and couldn't find that information till now. So just being around positive things makes a sad humans happy?" Asked Zim I nodded.

"Life is full of pain and suffering that you can't escape, but life gets better. Humans will kill themselves before seeing that life isn't always full of pain or will cut. They cry out for help if you really look at it. If you look at a person faking their positive emotion at a second glance you should tell their in pain." I said sadly. It is true.

"Sir, Dib is in the base!" Shouted Computer ZIm groaned in annoyance.

"Computer disguise. I'll go see what Dib-shit wants." Said Zim in an annoyed way. Computer hand him his disguise and Zim goes upstairs. I just sit back and listen and watch the cameras on Zim's computer screen.

* * *

 **Lisa Violet: over kill. I wrote the first chapter for my sister. If my sister wrote this is would be worse and she would have took FOREVER TO POST HER FISRT STORY! I was doing her a favor. But the last part of the chapter I'm serious trying to give a message for those who are blind and can't see someone's else's pain and the fact they fake it. I fake my emotions not many people see that. Sorry if that made those cry. That truth should should hurt, but in a good way. get help if your thinking about killing yourself. My parents have me on suicide watch cause I started cutting myself. If you have to tell it straight out to friends family or a trusted adult. do the same if you know someone that might be thinking of ending their life. Reach out to the hurt. save them for themselves PLEASE I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

 **"ElizaViolet: Dang sis. What my sister said!**

 **Review please and thanks for reading.**


End file.
